Promise : Last Day
by runchrands
Summary: BTS shortfic! Yaoi/BL / Mungkin terlalu cinta dan bodoh itu sama, 'kan ? / Aku mencintaimu, selalu dan... selamanya. / MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi / Slight! MinV /


_**Promise : Last Day**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BoysLove / Yaoi / MinYoon / Jimin x Yoongi / DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu sama seperti hari-hari biasa yang kita lalui. Dimulai dengan kedua mata cokelatku yang menangkap senyummu saat pertama kali ia terbuka. Dilanjutkan dengan kecupan ringan di pagi hari lalu aku akan membuat sarapan seperti biasa dan kau mandi.

Tak jarang pula kau menjahiliku dengan langsung mengangkat tubuh ku -yang selalu kau katakan _mini_ \- dengan mudah dan membawaku serta untuk membantumu mandi dengan berbagai alasan yang bahkan terkadang sangat kekanakan dan tidak masuk akal. Dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'mini' itu menyebalkan, namun aku menyukainya.

.

.

Entah mengapa aku sangat merindukanmu saat ini. Sedari tadi aku terus memandangi mu tanpa kau sadari. Aku segera menghampirimu sesaat setelah kau mengambil jaket dan kunci mobil dari atas meja.

Hanya untuk menangkup kedua pipimu dan menatap dalam bola mata hitam tegas milikmu yang selalu berhasil menghipnotisku. Aku tersenyum, menemukan hal yang paling kusukai di dalamnya. Namun senyuman itu turut membentuk luka tak kasat mata di dalam hatiku, karena aku juga menemukan sesuatu yang menyertainya.

Aku menemukan cinta dan...

Kebohongan.

.

.

"Berhati-hatilah sayang. Aku mencintaimu." Kataku sembari memberi kecupan pada bibir merahmu lalu melambai padamu yang berbalik mengucapkan kata cinta yang sama sebelum benar-benar menghilang di ambang pintu rumah kita. Rumah yang menjadi saksi cinta kita.

Selepas mengantarmu di ambang pintu, aku memutar arah dan berjalan menuju kamar kita. Entah mengapa kurasa mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tiba-tiba sangat merindukanmu.

.

.

Aku menatap figura foto berukuran besar -hampir menutupi setengah dinding kamar- yang menyimpan sosokmu yang sedang memelukku dengan mesra di sana. Aku tersenyum, lagi.

Namun senyuman itu tidak mampu membendung air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengaliri pipi yang selalu kau katakan seputih salju ini. Pipi yang menjadi tempat favorit mu untuk melukis rona merah muda. Aku benci, air mata ku tidak ingin menuruti perintahku untuk tidak keluar lagi.

.

Kurasa sudah cukup aku menyimpan setiap memori dan sudut kamar ini di ingatanku. Telah kususun apik tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"Semoga kau membacanya..."

Gumamku sambil meraih sebuah kertas kecil di atas meja dan sebuah pena. Kemudian menuliskan 3 kata yang yang sangat berarti bagiku. 3 kata yang bermakna ibarat hidupku.

 _ **"I Love You."**_

.

.

.

.

Aku menutup pintu rumah utama di belakang tubuhku perlahan, dan berbalik untuk menatapnya sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar mulai berjalan meningalkannya.

Langit hari ini cerah, kuharap dapat mencerahkan hatiku yang berangsur-angsur meredup. Hati yang awalnya hanya di penuhi cinta dan kebahagiaan kini mulai tergantikan dengan rasa kecewa, kuharap hanya kecewa.

Aku kembali mengingat saat dimana kau berdiri tepat di sampingku, di hadapan ratusan pasang mata. Di hadapan Tuhan. Hari dimana kita saling mengikat simpul benang merah tak kasat mata yang telah kita rajut bersama.

Janji hati yang saling kita kaitkan di hadapan Tuhan, janji yang akan ku genggam erat dengan seluruh hatiku sampai detik terakhir oksigen meninggalkan tubuhku.

Janji untuk saling mencintai.

Tidak saling meninggalkan.

Untuk selalu di sisi masing-masing.

Tidak saling mengkhianati.

Untuk tidak saling melupakan.

Untuk menjaga hati.

Dan... Bertahan.

Namun di saat ku tahu bahwa kau tak lagi menjaga janji hati _ **mu**_...

Aku terluka.

.

.

.

Setiap sudut jalan ini seakan merefleksikan kehadiranmu di sana dengan senyum merekah yang menawan. Senyum yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian setiap inchi dari tubuhku untuk selalu terjatuh akan pesonamu tiap kali berada di sampingmu.

Terlalu banyak kenangan indah yang kau tanamkan di dalam memori ini. Menguncinya rapat-rapat tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk melupakannya. Dan hanya kaulah yang memegang kuncinya.

Kau jahat sekali. Tapi aku mencintaimu.

Aku ingin menangis, sangat ingin menangis dihadapanmu. Tapi yang terjadi akhirnya aku hanya menangis sendiri dalam diam. Menangis dalam senyuman dan tawa yang kau berikan. Aku lelah.

Namun entah mengapa hati ini tak pernah bisa bahkan hanya untuk sekedar marah, apa lagi membenci dirimu yang kini sudah _**bukan**_ menjadi milikku sendiri. Dirimu yang telah menjadi milik orang lain selain diriku.

Aku rasa terlalu cinta dan bodoh itu sama, 'kan ?

.

.

.

Di sinilah aku sekarang. Mengunjungi tempat yang selalu memberikan kesan kehadiranmu. Kebersamaan kita.

Jika saja aku bisa mengunjungi semuanya, akan aku lakukan. Tapi sayang, tempatmu merangkai kenangan manis untukku terlalu banyak, dan kurasa... Mungkin waktu ku tak akan cukup ?

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan yang selalu membawa kedua mata sipitku untuk menangkap pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan di belakangku. Pengkhianatan yang sayangnya tak pernah bisa aku anggap terjadi, walaupun aku ingin. Salah satu bukti lagi bahwa aku -mungkin- memang bodoh.

Ah. Akhirnya indra penerima cahayaku berhasil menangkap pantulan sosokmu di sana.

Sosokmu yang berbahagia dengan _ **nya**_.

Dapat kulihat mata sipit mu yang indah melebar saat fokusnya bertemu pandang denganku. Seketika ekspresimu berubah menjadi ekspresi yang tak kuketahui maknanya. Ekspresi yang tak pernah kau tunjukkan padaku sebelumnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatmu. Ah, bukan 'hanya bisa'. Tapi ekspresi yang akan terpatri di wajah ku setiap kedua mata ini menangkap pantulan figur sempurna mu memang hanyalah senyuman. Apapun yang kurasakan, bagaimana pun perasaan ku saat itu. Aku akan tersenyum. Seolah kedua sudut bibirku memiliki refleks otomatis yang terhubung dengan penglihatan ku yang menangkap sosokmu.

Ku langkahkan kakiku perlahan, mendekat di tempatmu terpaku. Namun seiring dengan jarak pemisah antara kita yang semakin memendek dirimu bergerak gelisah dan menatapku dengan penuh kecemasan.

 _ **'Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin. Dengan seluruh bagian diriku. Selalu dan... Selamanya'**_

Hatiku membisikkan kata-kata itu sebelum kedua belah bibir ku menggumamkan,

"Annyeong..." Tanpa suara.

Bisa kupastikan kau mengetahui kata yang terucap oleh ku saat itu dan apa yang otakku rencanakan kala itu juga. Dan ketika kau menyadari semuanya, saat itu pula kau melepaskan genggamanmu pada _ **nya**_ dan beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri. Tapi itu tak akan merubah apapun.

Aku berhenti di tempat ku berpijak, tepat di tengah jalur yang memisahkan mu dariku. Menunggu seseorang yang akan _**merenggut**_ hidupku secara tak sengaja.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOONGI HYUNG ANDWAEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKKK

.

.

.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mendengar suara teriakanmu dengan jelas saat ku rasakan tubuh ku bagaikan dihantam beban beribu ton. Seluruh tubuh ku terasa remuk, tak bisa bergerak.

Seperti inikah rasanya berada di ambang kematian ?

.

.

Kulihat kini kau berada di sisiku. Bersama _ **nya**_.

Bersama _ **nya**_ yang kini juga menangis dan menatapku dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan penyesalan yang mendalam dan permohonan maaf yang tulus tak terucap.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum melihatnya. Hatiku tahu, ia namja yang baik. Ia sungguh mempesona dengan warna rambut _orange_ cerah. Sangat cocok bersanding dengan pribadimu yang ceria.

Lega, itulah yang kurasakan saat melihatnya dari jarak yang begitu dekat walaupun dalam keadaan yang tidak tepat.

.

.

Dan kau ?

Kau menangis memanggil-manggil namaku, memelukku di saat-saat terakhir. Mengabaikan cairan sumber kehidupanku yang berwarna senada delima kini kontras menodai kemeja putih polosmu. Aku...

Bahagia.

"Te..terima.. K-kasih.."

Dengan seluruh kemapuan ragaku yang tersisa. Aku meraih tanganmu dan tangannya, menyatukannya dalam genggaman tangan kecilku. Berharap kalian berdua mengerti dengan maksud hati ini.

.

.

Tidak ada kata yang dapat terucap lagi dari bibirku. Seluruh rubuhku terasa ngilu dan kelu.

Aku hanya berharap agar Tuhan mengabulkan doa di balik senyuman terakhirku.

 _ **'Tuhan, maafkan aku yang menyiakan anugerah terindah yang Kau berikan padaku. Aku tahu, diriku tidaklah pantas untuk meminta pada-Mu. Tapi, bolehkah aku memohon, Tuhan ?**_

 _ **Kumohon berikanlah kebahagiaan bagi kedua orang yang sedang kugenggam tangannya saat ini. Kebahagiaan hidup pada suamiku dan juga dirinya. Aku mencintainya.'**_

 _._

 _._

Rasa ngilu di sekujur tubuhku sudah tak terasa lagi, dan pandanganku yang kian menghilang seiring dengan napasku yang memendek kini hanya tertuju padamu. Padamu yang masih menangis meraung meneriakkan namaku.

 _ **'Jangan menangis, kumohon. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu bersedih apa lagi menangis bahkan dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini. Aku merasa menjadi orang paling jahat karena telah membuatmu menangis. Berhentilah, kumohon.'**_

Pintaku dalam diam, karena suaraku yang kini tidak lagi dapat menggapaimu.

.

.

Akhirnya seluruh beban di tubuhku kini terasa lepas. Tubuhku terasa sangat ringan hingga tak mampu merasakan apapun lagi.

Tak akan kulepaskan pandangan ini hingga aku benar-benar _pergi_. Karena yang ku inginkan adalah indra penglihatanku hanya memantulkan sosokmu pada saat terakhir ia berfungsi dan mengirim sinyal ke otakku untuk menyimpan sosok utuhmu di sana. Agar aku tak melupakanmu sampai kapanpun. Itulah janjiku.

Semoga kau dapat mendengar suara hatiku suatu hari nanti, sayang.

 _ **'Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin.**_

 _ **Terima kasih, suamiku...'**_

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Duhh maaf atas ending yg tidak jelas ini aah ;_;

Entah kenapa yg jadi malah ini(?) #mojok /gak

Aku butuh saran dan kritik boleh, akan membantu :)

Jika ada yg kurang nggh/? Silahkan langsung disampaikan lewat kotak di bawah atau pm langsung aja ~

Last, mind to review ? Please ~ :3


End file.
